


Just A Little Taste

by cestlavieminako



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 03:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11266911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cestlavieminako/pseuds/cestlavieminako





	Just A Little Taste

"Hmm..."

Emu blinked, looking up from the charts he'd been filling out, eyes widening slightly as Kiriya leaned closer to him.

"You smell good, meijin," he murmured into Emu's ear, before burying his face in the intern's neck, inhaling deeply.

Emu felt his face heating up, remembering how he'd had to beg one of the ER nurses to borrow some soap, after finding that the stock in the CR showers had somehow dwindled to nothing. One of them had taken pity on him and given him some kind of vanilla-scented bodywash, with firm instructions to return it that day. It had smelled nice in the shower, but he honestly hadn't noticed the scent clinging to his skin.

A sharp nip to his neck brought Emu back to the present, and he yelped.

A low chuckle echoed from Kiriya's throat. "Sorry...I just needed to see if you tasted as good as you smell," he purred, still so close to Emu's ear, and he couldn't help the quick shiver that ran through his body.

Kiriya's lips returned to Emu's neck, pressing softly against the skin, before his teeth nipped at him once again.

"Kiriya-san..." Emu began, before promptly forgetting how to speak, as the coroner began to suck on the skin he'd been focused on.

Emu inhaled sharply, his work all but forgotten as his eyelids lulled shut. He felt Kiriya's arm go around his waist, his hand moving dangerously close to...

"What are you doing here, coroner?"

Emu's eyes shot open to see Hiiro entering CR, carrying a small box bearing the logo of his favorite bakery.

"I thought this place was for all of the Riders," Kiriya stated, finally moving away from Emu.

"Only ones that are officially part of CR, which, last I checked, you are not," Hiiro stated, taking a seat at the table across from Emu.

Emu scrambled to collect all of his papers, stuffing them into a folder, before shooting to his feet. "I-I'll just go file these," he stammered, feeling the heat in his face from Hiiro's questioning glance, and from the slow smile that crossed Kiriya's lips.

As he hurried to the elevator, he wondered if he should make a note of the name of that bodywash he'd borrowed. His hand went up to the patch of skin Kiriya had been fixated on, and he felt his face grow hotter.

What would have happened if Hiiro hadn't picked that exact moment to come into the room?


End file.
